


I never stopped.

by Prettyunique



Series: Real person fiction. [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Renee reevaluates her life and decides to stop pretending.





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rings at Lucy’s place.

She opens it after the third time.

 

“Renee…what…”

“I know it’s late, can I come in?”

“Of course.”

 

Lucy opens the door wider and Renee step inside taking a quick look around.

 

“Rob’s away at work.”

“What about Judah?”

“At a friend’s house…did you walk here?”

“I...uh…” Replies Renee

 

“Look at you you’re soaking wet…hold on.”

 

Lucy disappears in her room comes back seconds later with a towel.

 

“Here…”

 

She raps the towel around Renee.

 

“What happened?”

“It’s raining.” Replies Renee

 

Lucy smiles.

 

“I mean, what are you doing here.”

“I just….um…”

 

Renee sighs.

 

“You know what I shouldn’t have come here, I’m sorry.”

 

Renee turns to the door. Lucy takes Renee’s hand and pulls her to a stool at the counter.

 

 “Is Jed OK?”

“Asleep, everyone’s asleep.”

“Are you Ok?”

 

Renee shakes her head.

 

“You’re family?”

“They’re all fine.” Replies Renee

“Then…What happened?”

 

Renee doesn’t answer.

 

“OK, I’m going to make some tea and then we’ll talk about it.”

 

Lucy walks over pouring some water in the kettle and switching it on.

She turns back to face Renee.

 

“What’s going on?”

“I was thinking about our last week on the show.”

“Xena?”

 

Renee nods.

Lucy pours the water on top of two tea bags and sits at the counter next to Renee.

 

“Anything in particular?”

“That kiss.”

“You mean the one where you were transferring water to my mouth.”

“Yea, I was thinking about…how you described it. You said that it felt like your whole body was moving,”

“I remember.” replies Lucy

 

She takes a sip of her tea.

 

“Why were you thinking about that?”

 

She takes another sip.

 

“Luc I never stopped, did you?”

“No.”

 

Renee takes a sip of her tea.

 

“What brought this on?”

“I was, lying in bed just now…I looked over at my husband and I thought. My life is great, I have two amazing kids and a husband that adores me. He looks at me like…she’s the perfect wife…and I’m pinning after my first love.”

“Who’s that?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Ren…”

“I love you, I’ve known that from the first time I met you…just…tell me you don’t feel the same way and I’ll leave right now, we never have to speak about it again.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

Lucy takes both of Renee hands, pulling her closer. When their lips are centimetres, Lucy smiles.

 

“You are so beautiful.”

 

Renee moves her hands to Lucy’s lower back as their lips touch. As the kiss gets deeper, tongues get introduced.

 

2 hours later.

Lucy raises her head from the pillow looking at Renee.

 

“So are you going to leave Jed.”

 

Renee nods.

 

“I have to, I’m done pretending”

 

Lucy puts her head back on the pillow.

 

“I’m not expecting you to…I’m not expecting anything.”

 

Lucy takes Renee’s hand, bringing it up to her lips.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Replies Renee

 

Lucy leans forward…

 

“Is this what you get up to when I’m not around.”

“Rob.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy jumps out of bed putting on her dressing gown.

 

“Rob it’s…”

“Just stop, before you lie to me.”

 

Lucy sits in the nearest seat at the counter.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Has this been going on all this time.”

“No, I swear.” Replies Lucy

“So this was a one off.”

“Yes…no.”

“I don’t understand.”

“That was the first time that happened I swear.”

“But.”

 

Lucy takes a breath in and answers on the out breath.

 

“I love her.”

“Are you just realising this now?”

 

Lucy shakes her head.

 

“How long have you felt this way.”

“Rob…”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Since I met her.” Replies Lucy

“22 years, I mean did you even love me?”

“Yes.”

 

Rob doesn’t speak.

 

“I’m sorry I know this is not what you want to hear.”

“You want a divorce?”

 

Renee comes out of the bedroom.

 

“I should leave.”

“No stay, I’m leaving.” Replies Rob

 

Rob goes into the bedroom. He takes a bag packing it with some bits and bobs.

Then he comes back out.

 

“How could you. I mean I thought we were friends.”

“I didn’t plan it…I'm sorry.” Replies Renee

“Those words have lost all meaning.”

 

Rob opens the door.

 

“Where you going?”

“To my mum’s.”

 

The door slams shut.

Lucy reaches out a hand and pulls Renee to her for a kiss.

 

“Wow 4am, I should go talk to Jed.”

“Did you just leave?”

 

Renee nods.

 

“Doesn’t he wonder where you are”

“He hardly ever wakes up in the night.”

“Really?”

“Yea and he just came back from a job so he’s dead to the world.”

 

Lucy kisses Renee again.

 

“Bring the kids.”

“OK.”

 

4 hours later.

The doorbell rings.

Lucy opens the door and Renee and Iris step inside.

 

“Where’s Miles?”

“He’s not coming.” Replies Renee

 

Iris goes to the sitting room.

 

“So, you told them.”

 

Renee nods.

 

“He hates me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No it is, and I know that because he actually said that to me.”

 

Lucy takes Renee’s hand pulling her in for a hug.

 

“He didn’t mean it, he was just angry.”

 

Iris clears her throat behind them.

 

“Can I call Dad”

“We just left there.” Replies Renee

“I know, I just…I don’t want him to think I’m taking sides.”

“Ok.”

“Here”

 

Lucy hands Iris the house phone.

 

“…use this”

“Thank you.” Replies Iris

 

Iris goes back to the sitting room.

 

“How is she?”

 

Renee shrugs.

 

“She didn’t say a word to me in the car.”

“Everything will be ok, I promise.”

 

6 hours later.

Keys turn in the lock.

 

“I’m home.”

“Judah.”

 

Lucy hugs her son.

Then Judah hugs Renee.

 

“Where’s Dad, he texted me that he was coming home early.”

 

Renee goes to the sitting room.

 

“Sit down.”

“Did something happen to Dad?”

 

Lucy shakes her head.

 

“Julius?”

“Ju you’re Dad and I are getting a divorce.”

“What…why?”

“Because I’m in love with someone else.”

“What…”

 

Judah looks towards the sitting room.

 

“It’s her isn’t it.”

“Yes.” Replies Lucy

“So, you’re gay.”

“No.”

“Mum she’s a woman, that makes you gay.”

“Come on you and I both know that’s not true…and to be honest I haven’t thought about it, all I know is I love her.”

“Have you been with her all this time, did you cheat on Dad?”

 

Lucy doesn’t answer.

 

“I just got my answer.”

“It hasn’t been going on for a long time…uh…Not that, that makes it any better.”

 

Lucy takes a breath and speaks on the breath out.

 

“Ju…what are you thinking?”  
“Honestly I always knew there was something between you two.”

“You did.”

“Yea, I just never thought you’d leave Dad for her.”

“I don’t know what to say. I mean I could say sorry but.”

“Mum I understand. I know you think I’m still young, but I know what it’s like to be in love.”

“Ju, I’ll understand if you want to go stay with your Dad.”

 

Judah shakes his head.

 

“No?”

“I’d like to stay here.”

“Of course.”

 

Lucy hugs her son.

The doorbell rings.

 

“Can I speak to my mum.”

 

Lucy opens the door wider and Myles steps inside.

 

“She’s in the sitting room.”

 

Miles goes to the sitting room.

 

“Well that was awkward.”

“Yea.” Replies Lucy

 

Renee and Iris are sitting on the couch.

 

“Miles.”

“Hi.”

 

Myles sits next to Renee on the couch.

 

“I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted. And say I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Miles I…”

 

Miles takes Renee’s hand.

 

“I’m still going to stay with Dad.”

“Ok.” Replies Renee

“Mum I don’t know if I can, accept you two. I will try though.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Renee hugs her son.

Miles gets up hugging his sister before heading for the door. 

 

“Are you going…you just got here.” asks Judah

“I only came to speak to my mum.”

“At least stay for some food.” Lucy says

“No thank you.”

 

Myles turns to the door. 

 

"Miles."

 

Miles stops but doesn't turn round.

 

"I know you don't want to hear this but, we never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry for what you're going through. 

 

Miles turns round.

 

"Just not enough to not split up my mum and dad."

"Hey it takes two. "

 

Lucy puts a hand on Judah's arm.

Miles opens the door slamming it behind him.

 

“Progress."

 

Lucy looks at her son with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What part of that would you say was progress. "

"Well he heard you...he listened to what you had to say."

 

Lucy smiles.


End file.
